


Tempest’s Confession

by AnimeDragon11



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, NightWings (Wings of Fire), Peacemaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.
Relationships: Tempest/Peacemaker
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: To The Rainforest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wings of Fire. The Tempest and Ermine in this story are the Tempest and Ermine from my story. The Tale Of Two IceWings. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Chapter One: To The Rainforest**

**Tempest's POV**

I was so excited. My parents had finally let me go exploring. I had found Ermine along the way, we're childhood friends after all. Ermine might be a bit nervous and shy... but she always has her nose in a scroll.

"Umm... T-Tempest? Where are w-we going?" The IceWing asked. I turned to look at my friend with a bright smile.

"We're going to the Rainforest." I said, Ermine gave me a questioning look, and I answered it.

"I've heard that it's really nice there. And I've heard that Queen Glory is really nice." I said, smiling warmly at Ermine, who gave a soft smile in response.

"H-how long w-will it t-take to get there?" Ermine asked, as she stared sleight ahead. I thought for a moment before I answered.

"We're almost there... in fact... we've arrived. So C'mon, let's go land and start exploring!" I said, I then quickly flew down and I landed on the forest floor.

***A Few Minutes Later***

I could only stare in shock at how gorgeous the Rainforest was. I turned to Ermine who looked nervous. I put a comforting wing around my friends shoulder.

"Ermine, relax. It's safe here. C'mon let's go explore." I cheered, running off in a random direction with Ermine following close behind.

At least she didn't bring any scrolls with her. Because if she did... she'd be to focused on her reading. I sighed and smiled fondly at my shy and book-loving friend.

**Ermine's POV**

I was extremely nervous. What if something attacked us? What if there's dangerous plants? I sighed quietly and I followed Tempest.

"I wonder w-what Q-Queen Glory is like? I-is she n-nice?" I asked, Tempest just shrugged in response. I was curious, what would the RainWing Queen was like.

"Queen Glory's really nice. And she makes sure that everyone feels safe and welcome." A voice from behind us said. I let out a surprised yelp and backed away.

"W-who are y-you?" I asked, looking up nervously at the NightWing. The NightWing smiled warmly at me and replied.

"Your a nervous one, aren't you? Well, my name's Secretkeeper. What are your names?" She asked, and I spoke up nervously.

"M-my n-name's E-Ermine, and this is my best friend. T-Tempest." I replied, giving Secretkeeper a shy smile.

**Tempest's POV**

I smiled kindly up at Secretkeeper as I asked the question that was on my mind.

"It's very nice to meet you Secretkeeper. Umm, if I may ask. Do you know where we could find Queen Glory?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes, in fact I do. I can take you there. C'mon this way." Secretkeeper exclaimed, as she flew through the trees.

"I can't wait! We're going to meet Queen Glory of the RainWings and NightWings." I thought excitedly, as we came upon a small, but nice looking treehouse.

When we entered, we saw the Queen speaking with a younger looking NightWing.

"He seams different then other NightWings... is he a hybrid or something?" I whispered, looking up Secretkeeper curiously.

"Yes. Peacemaker is a NightWing/RainWing hybrid. His mother is a NightWing named Hope... and his father was a RainWing, but he died before Peacemaker hatched." Secretkeeper replied, looking over at the hybrid dragonet with saddened emerald green eyes.

"Poor Peacemaker... that must be hard, growing up with only one parent." I said quietly, both Secretkeeper and Ermine nodded in agreement. And

"Peacemaker. You have been chosen to be one out of the four NightWings that will be going to The Jade Mountain Academy. It begins in about three months from now." The NightWing nodded dragonet and bowed to Queen Glory. He then turned to see me, Secretkeeper, Ermine standing in the entrance, and his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Hay, you two are newcomers aren't you? Oh... and hi Secretkeeper, are you looking for Moon?" Peacemaker asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

I nodded an spoke up, giving Peacemaker a small smile.

"We won't be staying long. We're just here to visit for a while. I'm Tempest, and the shy IceWing is my friend Ermine." I said introducing both my friend and myself. Then after a few moments of silence... Secretkeeper spoke up.

"No, I'm not looking for my daughter. I was just simply showing these two young dragonets around the place. They wanted to meet Queen Glory so I showed them the way." The NightWing replied, smiling down at Peacemaker.

"Thank you very much for helping Tempest and Ermine find there way around the forest. And it's a pleasure to meet you Tempest and Ermine. I'm Queen Glory... I hope the fly here wast't to long. And just out of curiosity... how did you two young dragonets meet each other? Your Kingdoms ars on opposite sides." Queen Glory asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Well Queen Glory, we're childhood friends. We've none each other ever sice we were really little." I replied, giving a polite bow to the Queen, as Ermine did the same.

After we left the Queen's Treehouse, we flew through the trees. After a moment of silence we landed onto the forest floor and a smaller female NightWing with indigo and ebony-colored scales came bounding over to us.

"Hi Moonwatcher, how are you doing today?" Secretkeeper asked the smaller NightWing. I tilted my head in curiosity.

"I-is M-Moonwatcher y-your daughter?" Ermine quiatly asked, from beside me. The older NightWing shook her head and replied. 

"No, this little one Is the daughter of my best friend, a NightWing named Nightdaze." Secretkeeper explained, answering the IceWing dragonets question. 

**Author's Note**

**Tell me if you guys like this story. I just thought of it while reading Finding Peace. I hope you guys enjoyed this little story of mine.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Tempest's Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Author's Note**

**I'm giving a Shout Out to, Theghostinmybasement! Thank you for the amazing review. I'm dedicating this chapter to you! I hope you enjoy it! Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Two: The Date**

**Tempest's POV**

I paced around in circles. I was nervous. After talking with Peacemaker for a few hours, he had asked me to go on a date with him. I have only known him for a few hours but I had fallen in love with him.

"T-Tempest? W-why a-are you so nervous?" I turned around to see Ermine, she was staring at me curiously. I lowered my head and replied shyly.

"W-well, E-Ermine. I-It's b-because I'm going on a date with Peacemaker." I said, looking down at my talons.

"A d-date? Right now? Tonight?" The IceWing fired off questions at me in rapid succession.

"Yes Ermine. A date, and yes, I'm going tonight. We've already asked his mother, Hope, and she's fine with it." I said, grinning happily. Ermine may be really, really, really shy. But she's also really over protective of me.

"O-okay, just p-please be careful T-Tempest. And tell me all a-about it when you get back. Promise?" Ermine said staring at me. I nodded and replied.

"Promise. I never keep anything from you. Remember?" I said, teasingly, causing Ermine to pout.

"It's time, I better get going. See you later Ermine!" I called, as I ran to the place that Peacemaker and I would be meeting at.

*Later, With Tempest and Peacemaker*

Tempest's POV

"Wow! Peace, when did you lean to tree-glide? It's sooo FUN!" I yelled, we had been Tree-gliding for a few hours.

"So... what are we going to do after this?" I asked, as I looked up at Peacemaker with a warm smile, we had taken a break to catch our breath, we were now sitting in a really really tall tree, and luck for us... the sun was just beginning to set.

"Three Moons! The sunset is so gorgeous!" I exclaimed cheerfully, I was resting my head on peacemaker's shoulder.

"Hay, Tempest. Tempest, C'mon wake up. It's late we should probably be heading back now." I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was already dark. With a surprised yelp, I quickly scrambled away from Peacemaker, my face heating up in embarrassment.

"I'm s-sorry... I didn't mea-" but Peacemaker pulled me into a tight and comforting embrace.

"I really had fun today. And... I would want to spend more time with you Peacemaker. I-I l-love you!" I said, quietly mumbling the last part. But apparently, Peacemaker heard me.

"I-I love you to Tempest, and I had a lot of fun with you today. There's still a lot that I don't know about you, and even Ermine to. I want to learn more about you both." I smiled warmly up at him and I rested my head on his shoulder and we made our way back to where Ermine was waiting.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Ermine's POV

I looked up from reading my scroll when I heard the sound of approaching talons. I smiled when I saw Tempest emerge from the trees, followed by Peacemaker.

"I'm judging by the happy look on your face. That means it went well? Oh, you two loom e-exhausted." I said, tilting my head and giving them both a worried look. Tempest just smiled wider in response.

"What did you two end up doing?" I asked, looking at my friend with questioning eyes.

"We didn't do anything to fancy. We just talked about each other's interests and other things like that, and we also ate strawberries. Witch are now my favorite food." I smiles at Tempest fondly. My friend has a boyfriend. I'm really happy for her.

"Now, T-Tempest. You n-need to get s-some r-rest. Y-You to Peacemaker, y-you s-should g-go b-back home, w-well s-see y-you i-in the m-morning."

Peacemaker's POV

I sighed happily, tonight was absolutely amazing. I got to lean more about the mysterious SeaWing dragonet. I also liked her friend, Ermine. She was really cool, no pun intended.

"Was it fun?" I turned in surprise to see my mother staring at me with curious emerald green eys. I nodded rapidly and told her everything.

"That sounds romantic. Have you told Moonwatcher and Kinkajou that you have a girlfriend?" My mother asked, and I shook my head.

"No, not yet. I'll tell them tomorrow. There going to be so surprised!" I cheered excitedly. My mother laughed quietly at my excitement.

*The Next Morning*

Ermine's POV

I awoke early that morning with Tempest. It will be time for us to be leaving soon. But not for at least a few weeks. I smiled happily as I sat on a rock, and let my scales dry. Tempest and I always go swimming in the morning.

"W-what are w-we going to d-do t-today?" I asked, as I walked over and sat down next to my SeaWing friend. Tempest gave a thoughtful look, and after a moment of silence, she answered.

"How about we go pay a visite to Secretkeeper? We haven't seen her for a while." I nodded in agreement, and we both flew in the direction of Secretkeeper's treehouse.

"Wow. It's really e-early. We're the first ones awake." I observed quietly, as we flew through the trees. Tempest smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"What do you think will happen today?" Tempest asked as she tilted her head curiously. I just shrugged my wings in response.

We kept on flying until Secretkeep's hut came into sight. We landed down onto the forest floor, and Tempest was the one to knock on the door. The opened and the NightWings face lit up and she invited us inside.


	3. Chapter Three: Snow And Party Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Author's Note**

**Marry Christmas everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmas! This chapter is a Christmas Special! There now in the IceWing Kingdom, but they go back to the Rain Forest after a couple of days. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Three: Snow And Party Plans**

**Ermine's POV**

I awoke early the next morning. And what I saw made me smile in delight. It had snowed over night. I gently nudged Tempest, and the SeaWing looked up at me with tired aqua green eyes.

"What is it Ermine?" She asked, tiredly as she rubbed her eyes with her talons.

"Tempest. I-It snowed! Look!" I cheered, at the workd snow, Tempest's eyes shot open.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" Tempest exclaimed excitedly. I nodded in agreement, and the snowball fight began.

Two Hours Later*

Tempest's POV

I looked down in satisfaction at the ice-cave that Ermine and I made. I turned to the IceWing and threw another snowball.

"Ermine, catch!" I called, and the IceWing dragonet used her spiked tail like a baseball bat, and it went flying right back at me. I yelped and jumped backwards.

"Wow! That was a cool trick. Do it again!" I exclaimed, as I threw another snowball.

"I-IceWing p-puns, s-so original." Ermine replied, rolling her pale blue eyes.

*Later That Afternoon*

Ermine's POV

I smiled happily, today had been a blast. I grinned even wider when I remembered something important.

Tomorrow is Tempest's birthday. I grinned wider. I would have to make plans for the surprise party with Peacemaker, Moon, Hope, and Secretkeeper.

Well, we'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings. I thought.


	4. Chapter Four: Tempest's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yay! It's Tempest's party. What kind cool ideas does Ermine have planned for the SeaWing? Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Four: Tempest's Birthday**

**Ermine's POV**

was grinning widely. I had turned to Peacemaker, Hope and Moonwatcher.

"Y-you g-guys r-ready? Y-you understand t-the p-plan?" I asked, giving them a shy smile. The others all modded in agreement.

"P-Peacemaker. You'll distract her u-until I-I get e-everything r-ready. I'm g-going to g-go s-speak w-with Q-Queen G-Glory."

I said, and we all flew off in different detections. The planing was in motion.

Peacemaker's POV

I was hoping that I could keep Tempest distracted. I mean... I think I can find a way to keep my girlfriend distracted.

"H-hay, T-Tempest? You want to go look for fruit with me?" I asked., and the pale-blue SeaWing nodded eagerly.

Two Hours Later*

I was now guiding Tempest to the middle of the RainForest.

I grinned widely, and once we had I arrived, I told Tempest to open her eyes.

The look on my girlfriend's face almost made me laugh. But I just smiled warmly at my girlfriend.

"Three Moons! Y-you d-did all of this?" She asked, turning to look at the fidgeting IceWing.

"Y-you guys sure went all out. Didn't you?" Tempest asked, an amused smile on her face. We all nodded.

Moonwatcher's POV

I grinned happily at Ermine, Peacemaker, and Tempest. The party had been a huge success.

"Ermine? How did you mange to make a fruitcake?" Tempest whispered quietly. The IceWing just smiled shyly and replied nervously.

"A R-RainWing dragonet n-named M-Mango taught m-me h-how t-to. D-did y-you l-like i-it T-Tempest?" The IceWing asked, giving her friend a shy smile. The SeaWing nodded eagerly. I smiled warmly at the two dragons that had become two of Peacemakers closest friend. One of them being his girlfriend.


	5. Chapter Five: Nightwave And Clearfrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Chapter Five: Nightwave And Clearfrost**

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wings Of Fire. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

***The Next Day***

**Tempest's POV**

I slowly awoke that morning, I didn't feel like getting up just yet.

I turned my head to see Ermine was gone. She must be up already. I thought with a fond smile. After a few more minutes, I decided to get up and go see what Ermine was up to.

As I was walking through the line of trees, I could hear voices. I slowly approached, and I sat down next to Ermine.

"So this is Tempest? Nice to meet you. I'm Clearfrost, and this is my younger sister, Nightwave." I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Are you two part SeWing?" I asked, giving the two hybrids a kind smile.

"No. We're part IceWing. My sister's name is unique, they weren't thinking at the time, they were probably to excited." Clearfrost said, laughing quietly.

"So... what are you two doing here? Just out of curiosity." I said, giving the two hybrids a curious look.

"We're just exploring. And plus, the rainforest is pretty." Clearfrost said, smiling warmly. I laughed quietly and nodded in agreement.

Ermine's POV

I smiled shyly up at the two hybrid dragonet's. I still stayed close to Tempest.

"H-hay Nightwave? H-how old a-are y-you?" I asked, quietly as I looked up at the NightWing/IceWing hybrid with a shy smile.

"I'm six-years old, I just turned six a few days ago." The younger hybrid exclaimed cheerfully with a wide grin.

I smiled shyly at Nightwave, she was really nice, and so was her sister. It was silent for a while, then Tempest spoke up.

"What are you guys going to do after your visit here is over?" The SeaWing asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"W-we've been invited to join The Jade Mountain Academy! Isn't that exciting?" Clearfrost exclaimed cheerfully. Tempest and I both nodded in agreement.

Tempest's POV

I was glad that we had met more dragonet's, it would bring Ermine out of her shell. At least... hopefully it would.

I was happy nonetheless, we spent the rest of the day getting to know both Clearfrost and Nightwave.


	6. Chapter Six: Nightowl And Moonstrike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.
> 
> Author's Note
> 
> Hay everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Oh and I need ideas for the next chapter. Theghostinmybasement, I give might need your help with the next chapter. Now without further ado, let's take flight.

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Oh and I need ideas for the next chapter. Theghostinmybasement, I give might need your help with the next chapter. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Six: Nightowl And Moonstrike**

**Tempest's POV**

I sighed in complete boredom. What are we going to do? I'm boooooored! I sighed again.

"W-what's w-wrong Tempest?" I turned to see Ermine, the IceWing had looked up from reading her scroll, and she was now staring at me with concern.

"Nothing Ermine. I'm just bored. What do you think we should do?" I asked my IceWing friend. Ermine just shrugged her wings in response.

"Hay guys!" We both turned to see both Clearfrost and Nightwave flying towards us. I looked up at them both with curiosity.

"What is it Nightwave and Clearfrost?" I asked, and after a moment of silence, Nightwave answered.

"We found two dragonet's they came to visit the rainforest like we are." The younger hybrid exclaimed cheerfully. I smiled eagerly, and spoke up in excitement.

"Can you show us? Can you?" I said, smiling eagerly. The two hybrids laughed and showed us the way.

***A Few Minutes Later***

**Ermine's POV**

I sighed and followed after my very energetic SeaWing friend. I had only seen her this excised a few times, the first time was when she had clone all the way to the IceWing Kingdom. Tempest was practically squealing that her parents had finally let her go and explore the outside wold.

"T-Tempest? What d-do y-you think t-the d-dragonets w-will be like?" I asked, tilting my head to the side curiously. Tempest just smiled and shrugged her wings.

"I'm not sure Ermine. I'm not sure we'll just have to wait and see. Oh, look. We're here!" The SeaWing exclaimed cheerfully.

**Nightwave's POV**

I grinned happily at the two dragonets as we landed onto the forest floor.

"Hi, Nightowl, hi Moonstrike. These are our two new friends. The SeaWing is Tempest, and the shy and quiet IceWing is Ermine." I said, I then approached the older sister.

"It's very nice t-to meet you Tempest and Ermine." Nightowl replied, with a shy smile.

"U-um... N-Nightowl w-was it? I-is y-your s-sister a hybrid t-to?" Ermine asked, nervously as she looked over at Nightowl with a shy smile.

"No, she's not. She's just a normal NightWing." The hybrid said, giving a soft smile.

**Clearfrost's POV**

I smiled happily at my friends and my younger sister. I then turned to Tempest and spoke up.

"Hay, I have an idea. Let's go and visit Peacemaker. We haven't seen him in a while." My suggestion caused the SeaWing to lower her head with a blush on her face. I laughed quietly at my SeaWing friend.

"That sounds like a great idea! C'mon let's go visit Peacemaker!" Tempest exclaimed, and we all began to make our way to Peacemaker's house.

As we flew, I turned to Ermine. I then whispered something into the IceWing's ear. Ermine, covered her giggles with a talon and nodded eagerly in response. I grinned even wider.

"This will blow Tempest's mind!" I quietly exclaimed, and Ermine smiled mischievously. I had a partner in crime for this plan. It is going to go off without a problem.


	7. Chapter Seven: Visiting Peacemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.
> 
> Author's Note
> 
> Hay guys. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Theghostinmybasement, I will need your help with ideas for the next chapter. Now without further ado, let's take flight.

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay guys. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Theghostinmybasement, I will need your help with ideas for the next chapter. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Seven: Visiting Peacemaker**

**Tempest's POV**

I awoke early that morning as usual. And Ermine and I went to the near by lake and swim.

"Hay, Clearfrost, Nightwave do you huys want to go swimming with us?" I asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, we'll go swimming! That sounds fun!" Nightwavecheered, diving into the lake like a SeaWing.

*A Few Hows Later*

Tempest's POV

We had been swimming for a while of swimming, we decided to go and pay a visit to Peacemaker.

"So... Tempest? Are you and Peacemaker going to go on another date?" Clearfrost asked, giving me a teasing smile. I blushed and looked at my taloms.

"CLEARFROST!" I yelled, pouting at the older IceWing/NightWing hybrid. Clearfrost just laughed quietly in response.

"T-that w-wasn't v-very nice C-Clearfrost." Ermine quietly scolded. Clearfrost pouted and stuck out her tongue.

Ermine's POV

I sighed in fond exasperation. I felt bad for Tempest, no body liked being teased. I know they were just teasing, but still...

"A-are w-we there y-yet?" I asked, looking up at Tempest. The SeaWing nodded and I gave a soft smile.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Hope's POV

I was surprised when there was a knock on the door. Peacemaker was the one who went to open it.

"Hay mom! Tempest and Ermine are here. And the've brought some friends." I smiled warmly and approached the group of dragonets.

"Oh, and Moon is here to. Hi, I wasn't expecting to see you here so early in the day." I said, giving Moon a warm smile.

"So, what brings you young dragonet's here? Are you just here to visit?" I asked, smiling brightly. They all nodded, and we all headed back inside the house.

"So... what do we do now?" Nightwave asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"I'm n-not sure..." Ermine remarked, quietly from beside Tempest.

Tempest's POV

I sighed quietly and motioned for Hope, Moon, and Peacemaker to follow.

"We need to make a surprise party for Ermine. Tomorrow is her birthday." I said, smiling widely at the three other dragons.

"What are you planning on doing Tempest?" Moon asked curiously as she looked at me with excitement.

**Author's Note**

**What is Tempest planning for Ermine's birthday? You'll find out in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Ermine's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.
> 
> Author's Note
> 
> Hi guys! Here's another chapter for Tempest's Confession. Now without further ado, let's take flight.

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter for Tempest's Confession. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Eight: Ermine's Birthday**

**Tempest's POV**

I was practically bubbling with excitement. Today's Ermine's birthday! I turned to the other dragonets with a bright smile on my face.

"You guys ready? Everything's in position?" I asked, and they all nodded. I grinned and looked in satisfaction at our handy work.

"Ermine's never been one for liking big parties... but this time... I'm going all out." I cheered, happily.

"Hay Tempest? I have a question. Is Ermine part of the circles?"Nightowl asked, tilting her head to the side with a curious look on her face. I thought for a moment before I answered.

"Yes. Ermine is from the circles. But we'll talk about that later." I said, focusing on the task at hand.

"Anyways... we're getting off topic. Let's start the plan. Alright, you guys ready?" I asked, and they nodded.

***A Few Hours Later***

I was grinning widely as I guided my friend to the middle of the rainforest.

"T-Tempest? W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Ermine asked, sound nervous. I just laughed quietly and told my friend to open her eyes.

"T-Three M-Moon! Y-you g-guys d-did all o-of t-this?" The IceWing asked, looking around with wide eyes. I laughed quietly and nodded rapidly in response.

"O-oh, M-Moon, y-your h-here t-to? H-hi." The IceWing said looking at Moonwatcher in surprise.

"Of course I am silly." The NightWing replied with a laugh, and a kind smile in the IceWing's direction.

**Moonwatcher's POV**

I laughed quietly at the shy and nervous IceWing dragonet. One thing that I had learned today was that Ermine is a huge bookworm, she always has her nose in a scroll.

Speaking of Ermine I turned to see the IceWing was reading a scroll while Tempest was sitting beside her, the SeaWing was apparently a bookworm as well.

"You two are like me, I love reading scrolls to. But you two dragonets are more into books it seams. I walked over and sat next to the two younger dragons and I peared over the IceWing's shoulder.

"Hay, Tempest, Ermine, Moon! Isn't it time to go to sleep?" I turned to see Clearfrost staring at us with amusement shining in her eyes. I laughed quietly and curled up to sleep. I didn't bother the SeaWing and IceWing dragonets, they would sleep when they were ready. So with that, I let myself drift off to sleep.

***The Next Morning***

** Clearfrost’s POV **

"Hay Tempest? Yesterday you told us that Ermine's in the circles, but you didn't elaborate, could you explain it to us now?" Nightowl asked, lifting her head from the lake.

Tempest nodded and explained what the circles were and how they work.

"Ermine is from the circles, though she's much more... open in her opinions about it... Most of the time she’s pretty quiet and she tends to keep to herself when I’m not there.” Tempest explained, answering for Ermine.

"At the meetings that the older IceWings have every few months... let's just say she's caused some IceWing spikes to rattle." Tempest added, clearly poking fun at her friend good-naturedly.

Ermine just sighed and rolled her pale blue eyes at Tempest.

"Haha, IceWing puns. Hilarious and original! What's next, coming up with the cool and cold jokes?" Asked the IceWing with a mix of betrayal and a pout on her face. But Ermine was clearly being sarcastic. There was no mean spite in her tone when talking to Tempest.

"Ohh... I get the joke! But what are the freckles?!" Moonstrike questioned, tilting her head in confusion. Ermine looked up from her scroll briefly and added.

"The IceWings have rankings and they go up depending on how high up in the circles you are. Most of the IceWings are really... lets just say there all pretty cold to others. They are also very strict in their traditions." Ermine quietly explained. 

"IceWing Royals are instantly placed at the highest ranking in the circles. I'm from the circles, I'm pretty high up in the rankings but I don't really agree with the IceWing aristocracy." Ermine quietly explained, though the IceWing’s expression changed slightly at the mention of the circles.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Jade Mountain Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! Now it is time for The Jade Mountain Academy to begin! Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Nine: The Jade Mountain Academy**

**Tempest's POV**

I was so excised, today was the day that we all head to the Jade Mountain Academy. I was wondering a lot of things. Like who will my clawmates be? And what winglet will I be in? I could hardly stay still.

"Ermine! Can you Believe it? Today's the big day! I can't wait to get to the academy." I exclaimed cheerfully, as I flew in circles around my friend. Ermine just looked down at her talons nervously in response.

"Ermine. Relax, you'll do great! I know you will, now, C'mon, let's go join the group of dragonets!" I said, and wd ran to join the group of gathered dragonets.

"I wonder how long it will take to get there?" I thought in excitement, as we continued flying towards Jade Mountain.

"Would I be in a winglet with Peacemaker and Ermine? I really hope so. I don't what Ermine would do without me. I don't want her to have another panic attack." I just let my thoughts wonder as we finally arrived at Jade Mountain.

**Ermine's POV**

I was so nervous, but I was somewhat relaxed... at least a little bit.I then walked up with Tempest to the entrance desk.

Once we approached a NightWing handed us each a scroll tied with a black band.

"Hi, welcome! My name's Fatespeaker. What are your names?" The NightWing asked, smiling warmly at me and Tempest.

"U-um, m-my n-name's E-Ermine, and t-this is m-my b-best f-friend T-Tempest. I-it's a p-pleasure t-to meet y-you F-Fatespeaker." I said, giving Fatespeaker a shy smile.

I then walked with Tempest to the side so that we could read the scroll.

**"WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

With that opening sentence, I could not help but feel welcomed. I just skimmed over the interdictory paragraphs because they sounds boooring and not really that important.

The Winglet placements...

Here we go, time to read the list of dragonets. I wonder who my clawmates will be?

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Silver**

**MudWing: Leach**

**NightWing: Cleverclaws**

**RainWing: Lemur**

**SandWing: Delta**

**SeaWing: Luminescence**

**SkyWing: Inferno**

"Well, maybe the Gold Winglet then?" I thought.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Avalanche**

**MudWing: Copper**

**NightWing: Eclipse**

**RainWing: Rainbow**

**SandWing: Arid**

**SeaWing: Shellfish**

**SkyWing: Eagle**

“Hmm... Silver Winglet maybe?”I kept on reading the list of dragonets.

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Winter**

**MudWing: Falcon**

**NightWing: Moonwatcher**

**RainWing: Lavender**

**SandWing: Sandstrike**

**SeaWing: Mako**

**SkyWing: Ember**

“Interesting group of dragonets in that winglet.” I thought with an amused smile on my face and a twitch of my tail. 

”Copper’s not one of my favorite colors, but... oh well.” I thought with a shrug of my wings. I then read into the Copper placements. 

**COPPOR WINGLET**

**IceWing: Clearfrost**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Nightwave**

**RainWing: Glorious**

**SandWing: Drought**

**SeaWing: Dolphin**

**SkyWing: Cliff**

“Let's see... Quartz is still pretty." I thought.

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Ermine (Oh Three Moons! Thank you!)**

**MudWing: Reed**

**NightWing: Peacemaker**

**RainWing: Firebird**

**SandWing: Onyx**

**SeaWing: Tempest**

**SkyWing: Auburn**

**Tempest's POV**

"Three Moons! Yes. Yes. Yes! I'm in a Winglet with both Ermine and Peacemaker. BEST. DAY. EVER!" I mentally cheared, I then looked up at Ermine with a wide smile on my face.

"We're i-in t-the s-same Winglet after a-all. We're Clawmates!" I smiled even wider at my friends excitement.

"There's a map of the whole school. C'mon, let's head to the Quartz Winglet's common cave." I said, and Ermine and I made our way in the direction of the common cave.

***Sometime Later***

**Auburn’s POV**

I looked up in surprise to see two dragonets enter the cave. I didn't know their names so I just took a wild guess.

"You two must be... Glacier and Hurricane, right?" I asked, Tempest shook her head and replied.

"Tempest," she corrected, with a kind smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

After a moment of silence, the Sky blue SeaWing continued. 

"And the IceWing with her nose in a scroll is Ermine.” Tempest said, pointing her tail at said IceWing dragonet. Tempest then turned to see two more dragonets enter the cave. The RainWing and NightWing Clawmates.

"Peacemaker!" Tempest exclaimed happily. she raced up and embraced him tightly.

"So you three know eachother then?" The RainWing asked, looking from Peacemaker, to Ermine and back to Tempest.

"I'm Tempest, and this is Peacemaker." But before Tempest could introduce Ermine the IceWing lifted her head and spoke up quietly.

"T-the n-name's E-Ermine." She said quietly as she looked up at us with a shy smile. Then she instantly dived right back into her scroll again.

with a sigh, Tempest sat on a cushion beside Ermine, implying both dragonets knew one another, I looked to both the NightWing and the RainWing Clawmates. Peacemaker sat on a cushion next to Tempest while I took a seat next to the RainWing. 

"So what are your names?" Tempest asked, resting her gaze on the SkyWing and RainWing dragonets.

"My name's Auburn, and I'm a Princess... but I don't really care about formalities." Tempest laughed quietly at the sassy SkyWing Princess.

"My name's Firebird. It's nice to meet you." The RainWing said, smiling brightly.

"Is Ermine from the circles?" I asked, breaking the ice.Tempest nodded and answered for Ermine. 

”Ermine's from the circles. She wants to change the way that the rankings work... but she's to shy and chill to share her opinions about it." Tempest explained, answering for Ermine.

"Most of the older IceWings are cold, and they don't really approve of her Constant questions and her habit of reading... let's just say she's caused some IceWing spikes to rattle." Tempest added, clearly poking fun at her friend good-naturedly.

Ermine just sighed and rolled her pale blue eyes at Tempest.

"Haha, IceWing puns. Hilarious and original! What's next, coming up with the cool and cold jokes?" Asked the IceWing with a mix of betrayal and a pout on her face. But Ermine was clearly being sarcastic. There was no mean spite in her tone when talking to Tempest.

I muffled my laughter with a wing and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Tempest was doing the same.

“But seriously Tempest? I thought you were on my side?” Ermine pouted up at the SeaWing. Tempest just shrugged her wings in response.   
  
“Hay Ermine?” The IceWing looked up from her scroll at the dragonet who had spoken. It was Firebird. 

“What are you reading?” The RainWing asked curiously. The IceWing dragonet sighed and replied quietly. 

“It’s a-a scroll a-about IceWing culture... i-it t-tells how the circles came to be.” Ermine quietly explained, the IceWing’s expression changed slightly at the mention of the circles. 

"So your from the IceWing aristocracy?" I chimed in curiously. The IceWing nodded and went back to reading her scroll. Tempest just sighed quietly at Ermine.

"How high in the rankings are you Ermine?" I asked, the IceWing was to busy reading her scroll, so Tempest answered for Ermine.

"Ermine's in the 7th circle. See the sapphire neckless around her neck, and the ring that's also embedded with a sapphire that's on her horn? IceWings in the higher circles wear jewelry to signify how high up in the rankings they are." Tempest explained, answering for the IceWing dragonet. Auburn and Firebird were wide eyed at what they had just heard.

"That's really impressive Ermine." I said, looking at the IceWing dragonet with an impressed look on my face.

Then after a short while, Tempest spoke up to break the silence. 

"I mean... if I was an IceWing, I would probably be questioning everything to. I've heard that IceWing culture is very strict and complicated." Tempest added, giving a small sigh. Ermine looked up from her scroll briefly and added.

"I-I think w-we should be m-more organized... a-and c-command is certainly needed. But t-to be honest... I prefer reading scrolls and staying close to Tempest." Ermine quietly admitted.

But, before anything more could be said, we all stopped talking at the sound of yelling dragons.

"Umm... please don't tell me that those two are our clawmates?” Auburn said, scowling at the thought. Tempest turned to see that Ermine was looking away and shaking her head back and forth. She then went back to reading her scroll again.

"Nope, nope, nope, I'm n-not g-getting i-involved." Tempest smiled in amusement at what had just happened. Tempest then turned to Ermine and she wrapped a wing around her friends shoulder.

"Don't worry Ermine. I don't want to get involved either. Now, let's go back into the common cave." Tempest said, and we all headed back into the cave.

**Author's Note**

**Hello... first I want to apologize to Warrior Of Spectra. I am so, so, so, sorry for using some of your writing without your consent. I'm not trying to do anything wrong... so I'm going to say this i am truly sorry. And I hope that you can forgive me. I'm not using this as any type of excuse... but... I'm visually impaired. I was born that way. I can only see out of one eye. That is no excuse, I should have looked more closely. I promise to be more careful next time. I redid the second half of this chapter. Once again... I am truly and deeply sorry.**

**From: Tempest The SeaWing**


	10. Chapter Ten: The History Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Author's Note**

**Sorry about the last chapter... well it wasn't really a chapter. I hope you like this one. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Ten: The History Project**

**Tempest's POV**

It was really hard to pay attention durning Webs history class. We were all assigned to do a history project about something important.

"What are we going to do for our history project?" I whispered to Onyx. The SandWing shrugged and turned to Ermine.

"Ermine? Do you know what we should do for our history project?" Onyx asked, the IceWing just gave a thoughtful look.

*Later That Day*

"Hay, Cynder? Do you know what we should do for our history project?" I asked the SkyWing. She looked up from her math and after a few moments of silence, she spoke up.

"How about the IceWing and NightWing war?" She suggested. I blinked and looked at Peacemaker and Ermine.

"Um, I'm not sure. That might cause a fight among the IceWing and NightWing students." Ermine quietly observed. I thought for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, let's play it safe and choose something else." I said, and we all began to think of ideas.

"We'll think of something. I know we will." I said, trying to stay positive. I was never good at history or science.

"Yeah, Tempest's right. We'll think of something." Cynder said, finishing her last math problem. I smiled warmly at the SkyWing dragonet.

*The Next Morning*

Ermine's POV

I awoke slowly to the sun shinning into my eyes. I groaned and after a few more minutes of trying and failing to get back to sleep, I eventually decided to just get up.

I walked out into the common cave to see that Tempest was already awake. I smiled, and bounded over to the SeaWing.

"Morning. Tempest." I spoke up happily. The SeaWing gave me a bright smile in greeting.

"Hay, I have a random idea. Let's go swimming in the underground river." I said happily. And we headed to the river to swim until classes started.

As we were swimming, I made small talk with Tempest.

"I still have no idea what we're going to do for our project." I said, frowning down at my reflection.

"Don't stress about it so much. We still have a lot of time to think about it." The SeaWing said, reassuringly, I smiled warmly and we kept on swimming.

**Author's Note**

**I need some ideas for what the QUARTZ WINGLET should do for a history project. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know in a review. Thank you.**


	11. Author’s Note

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Author's Note**

**This is not a chapter... sorry to those who were hoping for a new chapter.**

**From: Tempest The SeaWing**

**Author's Note**

**Hello... first I want to apologize to Warriorofspectra. for using some of your writing without your consent. I'm not trying to do anything wrong... so I'm going to say this i am truly sorry. And I hope that you can forgive me. I'm not using this as an excuse... but... I'm visually impaired. I was born that way. I can only see out of one eye. That is no excuse, I should have looked more closely. I promise to be more careful next time. I redid the second half of this chapter. Once again... I am truly and deeply sorry.**

**From: Tempest The SeaWing.**

**To: Warrior Of Spectra.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: DawnWing Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I'm sorry, it's been a few days since the last update. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. The QUARTZ WINGLET Will be researching about three mysterious dragon tribes, the DawnWings, ShadeWings, and the DuskWings. I hope you enjoy. And without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Twelve: DawnWing Research**

**Tempest's POV**

I sighed in complete boredom. (I want class to be over already!) i thought, as I rested my head on the desk.

"QUARTZ WINGLET? Have you decided on a topic for your history project yet?" Both Peacemaker and I looked up at Webs question.

"Yes, we decided to do a project about the war between the DawnWings and the ShadeWings." Ermine spoke up quietly, but clearly..

"Wow, that's an interesting topic, that tribe hasn't been heard of for ages. Can't wait to see what you dragonet's come up with." Webs said, sounding intrigued. Nightwave and I grinned in both satisfaction and excitement.

"Hay. Tempest? Shouldn't we start working on our history project now?" I blinked and nodded, and Peacemaker and I, along with Cynder, Ermine, Reed, and Onyx made our way to the study cave.

*Two Hours Later*

Ermine's POV

I let out a sigh and looked up at Tempest with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong Ermine?" She asked, looking at me in worry. I replied quietly.

"U-um... w-what are DawnWings and ShadeWings? Are they dangerous?" I asked, fidgeting with my necklace nervously. Tempest frowned, and replied in a a motherly tone.

"I don't think so, Ermine. I've never met them before." The SeaWing replied with a laugh. I slowly relaxed and returned to writing notes for my upcoming math quiz.

Ermine's POV

I awoke early that morning with a gasp. I sat up sharply, my breathes coming out in rapid pants. I curled up into a tight ball. I sat up again when I felt a pair of cold talons gently shake my shoulder. I looked up to see Tempest. I blinked, then shortly after I saw Peacemaker, Cynder, Reed, and Onyx follow close behind.

"Ermine? Are you alright?" Cynder asked, looking at me with concerned golden eyes. I slowly nodded and replied.

"I just had a bad dream. That's all." I said, lowering my head. Tempest frowned and put a comforting wing around me. I sighed and welcomed the embrace of both Peacemaker and Tempest.

**Author's Note**

**If you have read my story, A ShadeWing's Tale, then you guys would know somewhat about the DawnWings and the ShadeWings. I hope you like my idea for the QUARTZ WINGLET'S project.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The IceWing Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Author's Note**

**In this chapter, we learn something interesting about Ermine. Now without further, ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Thirteen: The IceWing Princess**

**Ermine's POV**

I stared shellshocked at what Tsunami had just told me. I stare at Tempest with wide eyes.

"W-what? Are y-you s-serious? H-how d-do you k-know?" I stuttered out in shock and confusion. Tsunami nodded and I asked another question.

"I-is Tempest royalty as well?" I asked, and Tsunami turned to the younger SeaWing.

"I don't think so." She replied after looking under Tempest's wings for the star-spiral patterns under her wings.

"So who's m-my mother?" I asked, looking up at the SeaWing.

"Your mother is Queen Glacier." Tsunami said, I nodded in understanding. I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea.

"H-how did you find out that I was a P-Princess? I-i d-didn't even know." I asked, looking at Tsunami with curious pale blue eyes.

"Your mother had come during conference day to visit her other daughter, Winter. She's a NightWing/IceWing hybrid, just like your friend Nightwave, and her sister Clearfrost, but there parents were captured by some revenge-seeking SeaWings, and they were killed in the end." Tsunami said, her expression turning from happy and exceeded, to Pained and sad. I gasped in shock, and turned to Tempest who looked just as horrified as me.

"T-Three Moons! T-that's horrible. N-Nightwave never told us about her parents, she only told us that it was just her and Clearfrost. But that's all." I spoke up quiatly. Tsunami nodded and after that, we headed back to the Quartz Winglet's study cave.

"What should we do?" I asked quietly as I looked at Tempest with worried and nervous pale blue eyes. Tempest frowned and I sighed quietly.

The others looked up in surprise once we entered the common cave. Auburn was the first to regain her voice.

"Where were you two all morning?" The SkyWing dragonet asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. Tempest was the one to answer.

"We just found out something interesting about Ermine." The SeaWing said with a wide smile on her face.

**Author's Note**

**This chapter reveals something interesting about Ermine. But it also gets onto a bit more depth into Nightwave's backstory.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Nightwave's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! This chapter will explain a bit more about Nightwave's tragic past and backstory. I'm letting you guys know... it might be a little sad, just giving you guys a heads up. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Nightwave's Backstory**

**Tempest's POV**

Ermine and I slowly entered the Copper Winglet's common cave. I was nervous. Would she be mad? Would she be upset? Those thoughts kept racing through my mind as we went up to Nightwave.

I looked at Nightwave with worry. I never knew that her parents had been kidnapped by SeaWings. I felt guilty, I am a SeaWing. But she made friends with me, having no problems whatsoever. I wanted to ask her about it, but I didn't want to upset my friend. I looked at Ermine who had the same thoughts as me. Her face said it all, that's how I know what she's thinking.

"Tempest? Should we ask her?" The IceWing asked, nervously. I frowned and thought for a moment before I answered.

"I'm not sure Ermine. I'm not sure." I said, I turned to look at Nightwave, she was quietly chatting with Auburn.

*Two Hours Later*

Nightwave's POV

"Y-yeah, my parents were takin by SeaWings who had a grudge against my parents, but I have no idea why." I said, trying to think of any reason of why some SeaWings would want to get revenge on my parents.

"I was really young when it happened. I do remember that I had just learned how to fly, and my father was flying beside me, while my mother watched from bellow." I replied, a thoughtful look on my face. After a few secons of silence Tempest spoke up nervously, witch was so unlike the normally cheerful and happy SeaWing.

"U-um... w-well, I was wondering. What made you become friends with me? I mean... I'm a dragonet from the same tribe who kidnapped your parents." I stared in compete shock and confusion at my SeaWing friend.

"Oh, Tempest, I don't hate SeaWings. I've learned to be more careful and cautious around adult dragons." I said giving my friend a comforting hug.

"W-what w-were y-y-your p-parents n-names?" Ermine chimed in, nervously.

"My Father was a IceWing named Arctic, and my Mother was a NightWing named Foeslayer." I replied after a moment. Tempest then asked another question.

"What happened after your parents were captured? Where did you and your sister go?" The SeaWing asked, I lowered my head at that question.

"We got captured as well, we were in a cage or cell of somesort for about two years. And that how I got these." I then lifted my wings and my two friends gasped in horror at what they saw. There were scars lining the undersides of my wings.

"O-okay, I-I think t-that's e-enough questions f-for today." Ermine stuttered out, in a quiet and tarried tome of voice. Tempest and I nodded in agreement. Then Tempest and Ermine went back to the Quartz Winglet's common cave.

*Sometime Later*

Tempest's POV

I was not expecting Nightwave to tell the whole story... that was... was... more gruesome then I had been expecting. I turned to Ermine with wide aqua green eyes.

"I-I w-was not e-expecting that... not in a million years." I replied, still shaken up by the whole thing.

I took a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart... now i know what the right time for asking questions is. And sometimes it's not the right time or place to ask such personal questions.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Ermine's Math Quiz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Ermine's Math Quiz.**

**Author's Note**

**I know, I know, the last chapter was short, but I hope that you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. Now, without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Ermine's POV**

I looked down at my math quiz with nervousness. Would I pass? Would O fail? What if I don't do well? I thought worldly as I took a deep breath and started on my quiz.

*Two Hours Later*

I walked into my next class feeling very proud of myself.

"Did you pass Your quiz Ermine?" I turned to see Peacemaker and Tempest. I gave a happy smile and nodded.

"That's amazing. See, I told you that you didn't have to worry so much." Tempest said, smiling brightly.

"T-thanks Tempest." I replied with a soft smile. The SeaWings grinned happily in response.

Tempest's POV

I was smiling happily. Ermine had past her math quiz with flying colors.

"I'm so glad that Ermine passed her math quiz!" Peacemaker exclaimed, excitedly. I smiled warmly at my IceWing friend.

"Hay Ermine? What was you score on you quiz?" I asked, looking at Ermine curiously.

"100." The IceWing replied, happily. I grinned and turned to Peacemaker.

"Isn't that amazing! Ermine passed her quiz! Isn't that amazing peacemaker?" I asked, and the NightWing nodded eagerly in response.

"What do we do now?" Cynder asked, walking up beside Ermine Peacemaker and me. I just shrugged my wings in response.

"I'm not sure. The next class will start soon... so we should probably start heading to Sunny's class." I said, and we made our way to our next class of the day.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Parent Conferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Tempest’s Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Author's Note**

**This chapter will be focousing on Nightwave, Clearfrost and how they handle seeing there friends with their parents.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Parent Conferences**

**Author's Note**

I don't own Wings of Fire. In this chapter parents and dragonet's will be having conference with their teachers and parents. But... what will Nightwave and Clearfrost do? Read to find out.

Chapter Sixteen: Parent Conferences

Tempest's POV

I was in a big dilemma, I had never met my parents. Neither had Ermine, I mean, we had both grown up under a mountain for moons sakes. So, we both decided to go see what Nightwave was up to.

"Hay. Nightwave. What are you doing? Aren't your parents coming?" I asked, the hybrid dragonet lowered her head and stared at the ground. I frowned, did I say something to upset her? I didn't mean to.

"It's just Clearfrost and me." She said, after a short pause. I put a comforting wing around her, and on the other side, I saw Ermine doing the same.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." I said, looking up at Nightwave with an apologetic look.

*Two Hours Later*

Nightwave's POV

"Hay, isn't that Hope and Peacemaker?" I turned to see that indeed it was Hope and Peacemaker. I lowered my head as Peacemaker looked in my direction.

"Hi, Nightwave! Guess what? I'm old enough to join the Jade Mountain Academy now!" Peacemaker said, smiling brightly up at is his mother, and then back at me. I blushed and lowered my head again.

Well, some of the members in the Jade Winglet had just up and left for no apparent reason, so a few new dragonet's were needed. A NightWing, IceWing, and a SeaWing. The NightWing was Peacemaker, the IceWing is actually a hybrid dragonet. A SkyWing/IceWing hybrid named Frostfire. The SeaWing is actually a hybrid dragonet. A SeaWing/NightWing hybrid named Moonfrost. Dreamseaker had been switched to the SILVET WINGLET. The NightWing, Midnight had just up and left as well.

"So you two don't have parents either?" Peacemaker asked, I tilted my head in confusion and I glanced over at Ermine and Tempest.

"We don't know who our parents are. We were raised under a cave for most of our lives." Ermine spoke up shyly, she kept fiddling with her necklace nervously.

Ermine's POV

I kept looking around nervously. It was awkward just standing around. But I stayed close to Tempest and Nightwave.

"Hay Ermine? Do you want a strawberry?" I slowly blinked. I looked to see that Peacemaker was holding a strawberry in frunt of me. I slowly grabbed it and I was surprised to find that was was sweet and sower.

"Thank you." I said, give the NightWing/RainWing hybrid a shy smile.

"Your pretty shy for an IceWing." Peacemaker observed and I lowered my head. That's what I here from a lot of other dragonets. I sighed, and slowly raised my head.

Nightwave's POV

By late afternoon the conferences were ending, and dragonet's were saying goodbye to their parents. I sighed sadly, I missed my parents. I remember that my mother was a NightWing named Foeslayer, and my father was an IceWing named Arctic. That's all I remember, but I also remember that my father had given my the nickname Princess, and my sister Starlight. I smiled at the memory. Our parents were captured by some SeaWings, why SeaWings you may ask? I have no idea.

"Hay, Nightwave! What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I turned in surprise to see Ermine and Tempest. I shrugged in response.

"Well, come on. Let's go back inside." Tempest said, I laughed quietly and followed my two best friends back inside.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Tempest's Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rain Forest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! Marry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's going to be a Christmas special. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Christmas Special**

**Ermine's POV**

I sighed and looked at Tempest and Nightwave with a soft smile.

"C-can you B-Believe i-it's C-Christmas already?" I asked, looking at my two friends with excitement. It was then that a familiar dragonet slowly entered the Common Cave.

"F-Frostfire! H-hi again." I said, giving a shy smile, and waving the hybrid dragonet over. The pale blue and crimson scaled dragonet then spoke up in a quiate voice.

"I-It snowed! I-I can't Believe it. C'mon, let's go play in it!" Frostfire exclaimed excitedly. I laughed and we all made our way outside, and into the crisp morning air.

*Two Hours Later*

Frostfire's POV

I let out an excised scream, I loved the snow. I'm part IceWing after all. Serprisingly, even Tempest was enjoying herself. Usually, SeaWings don't like cold and icy temperatures.

"Three Moons! This is sooooo fun! I LOVE SNOW!" I cheered happily, the others laughed at my enthusiasm.

"This is so fun! I-I've never played in snow before." Nightwave said, looking down at the cold frozen ice in wonder and curiosity. I snapped my head to look at her in surprise.

"R-really? Are you serious? Your part IceWing, and you've never seen snow in your life?" I asked, gaping in shock at the NightWing/IceWing hybrid.

Tempest's POV

I was not a normal SeaWing, I know that now, why you may ask? Because I LOVE SNOW! I ran around happily chasing Ermine, Nightwave, Frostfire, and Auburn around in the snow.

I'm so happy, Frostfire is slowly but Shirley coming out of her shell.

I grinned and playfully threw a snowball st the unsuspecting SkyWing/IceWing hybrid.

"This is amazing! I love snow! Hay, I have an idea. Let's have a snowball fight!" I cheered and the others nodded in agreement.

The snowball fight went down in history for it's creativeness and quick and vicious aim. It was the best snowball fight ever.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Nightwave's POV

I was cold but that was normal for an IceWing. I had a lot of fun playing in the snow with my friends.

"What do we do now?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Tempest was the one to answer.

"We should decorate the Common Cave!" The SeaWing said, smiling widely. I grinned and we all began decorating the Quartz Winglet's Common Cave.

"Christmas is a Beautiful time of year. Don't you guys think?" I asked, looking around at my friends and Clawmates. This was the BEST. DAY. EVER!

Those were my last thoughts before sleep claimed me. Tomorrow would be a normal class day.

**Author's Note**

**I hope that you all have a very Marry Christmas and a happy New Year. oh, and by the way Frostfire is a female. And, I would like some ideas for next chapter, should Frostfire tell the others that she has a crush on someone? Should it be her birthday? Please give me some ideas. I would really Appreciate it. Thank you-ttebane!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.

**Tempest's Confession**

**Summery**

**Tempest has been raised near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom. She has always wanted to explore the outside world, and along the way her best friend, an IceWing named Ermine goes along for the ride. When visiting the Rainforest, she meets a kind and strawberry-loving NightWing/RainWing hybrid dragonet named Peacemaker.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Snow Day**

**Nightwave's POV**

I was completely amazed at what I saw when I woke up that morning. It had snowed overnight, we were still at Jade Mountin but the teachers had decided to give us a snow day today.

I laughed quietly as I watched Tempest and Ermine make a tone of snow dragons, while Summer, Hyena, Auburn and Reed were inhaled in a full of snowball fight... or should I say a snowball war? I then went over to Tempest and Ermine and I helped them make more snow dragons.

Eventually all of us in the Quartz Winglet were in gaged in a snowball fight against the members in the Silver Winglet. Pi had glanced behind us to see that most of the teachers were watching the fight intensely, while some of the other teachers, like Tsunami, Fatespeaker, Starflight, Clay and Sunny joined in the fight.

Frostfire was pretty creative, she made a snowball and she had mange's to make an actual flaming snowball. I grinned widely at the hybrid dragonet, what was even more impressive? It wasn't melting! I ran over to the SkyWing/IceWing hybrid dragonet who smiled wildly at me and handed me a flaming snowball.

"Hay Frostfire? Can you teach me how to do that?" I asked, smiling brightly and twitching my tail in excitement. The other hybrid dragonet laughed quietly and nodded her head.

"Just to let you know Wave, it might take some time to get the technique down. It took me about a few weeks to finally master it." Frostfire explained, as she filled up a snowball in her talons. I nodded and smiled in excitement.

"That's fine Frostfire, it's going to be fun experience!" I exclaimed, with an excited flap of my pale blue wing. This trick is going to blow Tempest and Ermine's minds!

Finally after a few minutes of trying to keep the snow from melting, I finally managed to get the snow to stay on fire without melting. Once I got the technique down, I bounded over to Tempest and Ermine to them my newly learned trick.

"Three Moons! Wave, how did you do that?! How is the snowball not melting?!" Tempest exclaimed, she was staring at the flaming snowball with wide aqua green eyes. Ermine was actually brought out of her scroll and the IceWing was staring with wide pale blue eyes. I laughed quietly at the IceWing dragonet.

**Tempest's POV**

I could only stare in wide-eyed fascination at the flaming snowball. It doesn't make any Sense how that snowball is not melting sense how that snowball is not melting!g! I mean... IT'S ON FIRE!

I then turned to look for Nightwave's sister, I think her name's Clearfrost if I I remember correctly. I then saw pale blue scales out of the corner of my eye. I then ran up to Clearfrost with excitement shining in my eyes.

"Oh, hi Tempest. What's up?" Clearfrost asked, with a curious tilt of her head. I just grinned and led her over to where Nightwave, Ermine and Frostfire were waiting.

"Wave, show Clearfrost what Frostfire taught you!" I exclaimed, and the IceWing/NightWing hybrid nodded in excitement. Soon she had made a snowball that was on fire. Clearfrost just blinked in both shock and Surprise.

"Three Moons! How is that possible?!" She exclaimed in complete aw. I just shrugged my wings and smiled in amusement. None of us knew how it made sense but it was a cool trick nonetheless.


End file.
